


The Beast Falls for the Demon

by TeenAlienxD



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Killing, Kissing, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenAlienxD/pseuds/TeenAlienxD
Summary: Soma's life revolved around killing Aragami, nothing more and nothing less but when an unexpected God Eater crosses paths with him things suddenly goes spiral. Now Soma ends up battling with his own feelings uncertain of what to do with them.Is it love? Or is just a sense of finally meeting someone the same as him?





	1. Chapter 1

Soma grunted as he finished off the last of the Kongou that was taking territory just outside the Outer Ghetto. He looked to his left and saw that both Sakuya and Lindow were also finished with their side. Taking a step back, he devoured the fallen Kongou's core with his God Arc.

Their missions had been endless, from taking out large types to small types then large types again. Even Soma wanted a day off, he may be half aragami but he had needs too and resting was one of them.

"Soma! Hey!"

Soma looked to his side and saw that Sakuya was waving her hand. Her long black skirt with a really high cut was dirty and her short hair was a mess too.

"Hurry up already! Or else we'll leave you behind!" Sakuya shouted, already walking towards the heavily guarded entrance of the Outer Ghetto. She was always impatient and kept ordering people around. She was more hot-headed than Soma and the only people that knew that was him, Lindow and Tsubaki, the Major.

"Whatever" Soma replied which earned him a heartfelt laugh from Lindow.

"What's bothering you kid? You've been day dreaming these past few days." Lindow asked, eyeing Soma as he approached him.

Sure Lindow was pretty laid back and on going but he was the most respected God Eater in Fenrir, he had the looks, the all too charming smile, and the personality to begin with, but what bothered Soma is that he had an annoying habit of butting into people's lives.

Soma snickered and brushed past Lindow. "If something was bothering me why would I even tell an old man like you?"

Lindow chuckled, "Well if you say so."

Lindow knew that something was bothering Soma, he could tell. The boy was never a good liar and the defensive comeback that he just got confirmed it.

"Kids these days, you can't live with them but you can't also live without them."

Soma hurriedly walked to his room, wanting to sleep more than anything. As he was about to unlock his room the alarm went off and Hibari's voice was heard next.

"Attention! To all God Eaters please come to the briefing room! I repeat to all God Eaters please come to the briefing room! That will be all."

Soma growled and almost crushed the doorknob.

"Damn it, damn it all." Soma cursed as he begrudgingly walked to the briefing room, glaring at every person who looked at him.

Soma ignored Lindow's all too familiar smile as he took a seat next to him, muttering about how stupid meetings are.

Lindow just chuckled and shook his head, clearly amused by Soma's childish antics.

Sakuya who was oblivious to Soma's current state poked him on the cheek which earned her a twitch from his left eye and a low growl.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? You're acting like a kid." Sakuya pressed.

"Just leave me alone and don't poke me." Soma seethed as he slumped on the chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Wow, someone's grouchy." Sakuya confirmed.

"Sakuya, the meeting is starting." Lindow said as he nudged Sakuya on the side.

Sakuya just shrugged and sat properly on her seat, adjusting her skirt a bit.

The lights turned on as Major Amamiya walked in. Seizing the crowd's talking. Like Sakuya, Tsubaki was hot-headed as well, she wasn't impatient though and her intelligence in strategic combat made her well known for it. She was a tall woman and had a figure that made all female God Eaters envy for it.

"I called this meeting because I have news to share with all of you." Major Amamiya started, the other God Eaters started to whisper, anxious and excited about what the news will be. Her black wavy hair bounced as she flicked it to the side and with a hand on her hip she began to announce the agenda.

"1. Fenrir has found a match for the new type God Arcs." Major Amamiya continued, the other God Eaters were now all ears; this was a breakthrough for Fenrir.

"Well now, who could it be?" Lindow whispered.

Soma just stayed quiet not really interested in the topic.

"2. Two new-types will be joining Fenrir in two days' time. One is from the Russian branch and the other from the German Branch. So overall there will be 3 new types that will be joining Fenrir in two days."

"What the heck?" a voice sounded from the crowd. All were now talking, the nostalgia of having new recruits evident in their voices.

Lindow whistled as he took in the information, "Fenrir has been busy. Found not one but 3 new types at that."

"I wonder what they'll be like." Sakuya interjected.

"I just hope they don't get in my way." Soma said.

"That's what you always say to new recruits." Sakuya said.

"Hmh."

"First Unit, Unit Leader Lindow Amamiya, I will entrust the new types to you."

Lindow sighed and stood up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Isn't there another team that you can entrust them on? I mean there's Tatsumi's team." Lindow lazily asked.

"I'm sorry but its direct orders from the Director himself." Major Amamiya replied.

"Well, that can't be help. The First Unit will take care of the new types." Lindow said.

Soma just stared wide eyed at Lindow before snickering. "Tch, good luck handling them."

Standing up Soma was about to leave before Major Amamiya called out his name.

"Soma, the meeting is not over yet. I still have to assign you three."

"Assign us in what exactly?" Soma seethed, "I have other better things to do than just sit here and listen to crap."

"Soma" Lindow warned.

"Fine" Soma exasperatedly said as he slumped on his seat again.

"Please continue Major Amamiya" Lindow said.

"As you wish, one of the new types has already arrived some time ago, we kept this quiet because he has just acquired his God Arc yesterday."

"So a boy huh?" Sakuya whispered.

"His name is Lenka Utsugi from outside the wall and you, Lindow Amamiya will be assigned to him."

More talking erupted from the crowd as the unexpected new-type's location was mentioned.

"Seriously? From outside the wall?"

"How did he survive without a weapon?"

"He must be something."

"Roger that." Lindow smiled, _Lenka huh? I wonder how he's been doing._

"Next is Alisa Ilichina Omela from the Russian Branch and Ms. Sakuya Tachibana will be assigned to her."

Sakuya abruptly stood up which startled Soma. "Yes Ma'am!" Ignoring the glare that he was giving her.

"Lastly, Katze VonMaister from the German branch who will be assigned to Soma Schicksal."

Soma sighed but reluctantly stood up. "Whatever."

"I entrust the health and safety of our new types to you three. Guide them, teach them and support them."

"Yes Ma'am!" Both Lindow and Sakuya said at the same time while Soma just gave a slight nod.

"That will be all, all of you are dismissed." Major Amamiya concluded before leaving the hall.

After everyone had left Lindow gave a loud whistle. "Looks like we're gonna be masters or something."

"I'm so excited to be a teacher; I can't wait when she arrives." Sakuya said, beaming with excitement. "What about you Soma?"

"No, teacher my ass, I'll get rid of them if they're in my way."

"Now now Soma, if you did that wouldn't your Father be mad? He'd probably go wild and kill you." Sakuya joked.

"Yeah, just give it a chance." Lindow grinned as he patted Soma on the shoulder.

"Lindow's right Soma, you might even like it." Sakuya teased which earned her a glare from Soma.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Soma said as waved before exiting the hall.

Noticing that he was far enough not to be heard by others, Soma gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The last thing he wanted was to be assigned to someone and a complete stranger at that.

"Damn it all." Soma growled through clenched teeth.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// I'll be doing two chapters every day cause why not I'M ON ROLL NO ONE CAN STOP DE ALIEN. 
> 
> Ehem..That is all and enjoooy

_**Soma's POV** _

It had been a week since Lenka and Alisa joined their team. Both the Director and Major Amamiya were working their asses off trying to figure out what had happened to the 3rd new type.

After the briefing ended the Director suddenly got a call from the German branch saying that they had lost contact with the 3rd new type's escort plane. Immediately a search party was sent out. The next day Fenrir found the plane which was escorting the new type, it had crashed several hundred miles from the German branch. The plane was thoroughly searched but the new type was nowhere to be found.

In addition, since there were too many close combat God Eaters in the first unit, Kota Fujiki was also assigned to the team, to help lessen Sakuya's burdens during battle.

I was quiet relieved that my assigned new type wasn't here yet. I, Soma Schicksal, was not yet ready to teach someone let alone guide one! This was Lindow's job or Sakuya's!

Looking up to the sky, I mentally awed as the stars shined brightly, it was quite rare to see the sky so clear especially near Fenrir.

My peace was suddenly interrupted when a loud laugh broke the silence in the vehicle. I glared as I found the culprit who ruined one of my peaceful moments.

It was Kota, it was always him. The orange haired idiot of the team, he was always laughing and his overly optimistic attitude was somewhat sickening to Soma, probably because he was the exact opposite of Kota. Apparently they were discussing something and Kota somehow found something funny.

"Don't be so loud Kota!" Alisa scolded, slapping him on the arm lightly.

"But it was so funny!" Kota said, trying to minimize his laughing. "Who puts socks on first?!"

_Wait what?.._

"Kota shut up!" Lenka hissed, face red with embarrassment.

"It is quite amusing." Alisa mused.

Then there was Alisa Ilichina Omela, her attitude was a big surprise to Sakuya, she was straight-forward, frank and was quite smart especially during combat. Sakuya's dreams of becoming a sensei to an obedient student died before it even happened.

"Not you too Alisa!" Lenka groaned.

"Well well so it is true. Lenka dresses socks first." Lindow chimed while keeping his eyes on the road.

"No! It's not like that! Hey what! Sakuya! Help me!" Lenka whined.

"It's cute you know." Sakuya giggled while the others burst out laughing.

Lenka muttered something before turning his gaze away from them, eventually landing on me.

"What are you looking at?" I glared.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that maybe you could make them stop." Lenka said.

"Go deal with your own problems." I said coldly as I gazed back at the stars. _After all, I don't even know how to handle mine._

"Just leave him alone Lenka, he might not say it but Soma enjoys the sky." Lindow grinned.

_Oh I'm so gonna get him for that but before that I need to sleep._

My eyes started to close on their own as their voices started to fade.

*

"Soma! Soma! Wake up damn it!"

_What's that? Is someone calling me?_

"Soma! Damn it if you don't wake up I'll dump water on you."

_Wait, that's Lindow's voice._

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as fresh pain bloomed on my side.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned as I sat up, noticing that everyone was staring at me. I looked around, we were in a city that I wasn't familiar with, toppled buildings were all over the place. The ground sandy and dry with small pieces of junk and trinkets littered all over it.

The feeling of being in a middle of an abandoned city frightened me.

"Where are we?"

"We got attacked last night after everyone went to sleep." Lindow said as he stood up. "The jeep got pretty busted but I managed to get us to safety. This old place right here used to be a big city, located west from Fenrir."

"What attacked us?" I asked, grabbing my God Arc as I stood up. Thanks to my aragami half, the pain was now bearable.

"A Vajra" Lenka interjected, he was helping Alisa stand who was apparently wounded.

"The Vajra attacked us with an electro ball. It fried our communications as well." Sakuya said as she eyed Alisa's wound on her leg. "Luckily no one fell off the jeep. Hey Alisa are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just hurts a bit." Alisa said as she winced in pain.

"Hmh, stop acting like you're fine when you're clearly not." I said in annoyance, _damn brats trying to look cool._

"Soma that's enough." Lindow said, "Maybe you should go help Kota, he's trying his best to repair the jeep's engine. The sooner the jeep starts working the sooner we get out of this place. This is Vajra territory and with someone injured we can't afford to walk, it'll be risky." Lindow stated.

"Hmh"

I walked over to the battered jeep and found Kota kicking on one of its wheels.

"It won't work if you keep kicking it like that." I said, startling him a bit.

"Oh Mr. Soma, sorry about that. I was just frustrated that's all." Kota apologized, stepping back from the jeep.

"Enough with the formalities, Soma will do."

"Yes Mr. Soma Sir!" He squeaked as I glared at him. "I mean Soma!"

I turned my attention to the battered jeep. _It'd be a miracle if this thing still worked._

"The engine's totally dead. I can't even put those things together anymore." Kota said as he looked at the parts piled behind him.

"We better tell Lindow the bad news."

"What bad news?"

Kota and I turned around and saw Lindow and the others, with Sakuya and Lenka helping Alisa stand.

"The jeep can't be fixed. It's dead, zippo, crrkkk, zimp, ploow.."

"Okay Kota we get it." Sakuya said, rolling her eyes as she held Alisa tightly.

"Lindow this is bad, Alisa's wound proved to me more fatal. We need to get her to a hospital or Doctor or something." Sakuya continued.

"Since this is Vajra territory this means that we're still far from Fenrir and I doubt they'll be groups of wandering survivors with a Doctor anywhere near here." Lindow replied, "All we can do now is try to stop the bleeding and keep her alive, the Director and Major won't be happy if we came back with a dead new type."

I looked at Alisa and Sakuya was right, she looked liked she was in great pain, her leg was swelling and it was still bleeding.

"Lindow, we should try to find somewhere secluded and preferably underground, that way Vajras won't find us that easily." I stated.

"Vajras won't be the only aragami we'll be worrying about. There are Ogretails here too as well as Cocoon Maidens and Zygotes. We should start moving before it gets dark. Lenka, how are you holding up?" Lindow said as he eyed Lenka.

"I'm fine Lindow. Luckily I didn't get injured." Lenka replied in assurance.

"It's probably best if we stayed low, moving out in the open could be dangerous." I said to Lindow who nodded.

"Kota take over Sakuya's side."

"Yes Sir!" Kota replied before moving to Alisa's side.

"Thank you g-guys." Alisa said weakly.

"Save your strength Alisa." Sakuya said, cupping Alisa's face. "We'll be home soon. Lindow how long since we got attacked?"

"Approximately 7 hours. Hibari and the Major will know something is wrong if we pass the 24 hour rule. Until then, let's stay alive."

Everyone nodded before we headed off to find somewhere to take shelter.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**-At Fenrir-**

"Major Amamiya! First Unit hasn't arrived yet, it has been approximately 26 hours since their last report." Hibari stated as she looked at the monitor. "Do you think something happened to them on their way back here Major?"

"Definitely and since we can't reach them by com it only adds up to my worries. They might have been attacked by an aragami." Tsubaki replied, already thinking about the many possibilities that have delayed the First Unit from returning to base. "Hibari, is Karel's team available?"

"No Major, 2nd Unit has been given a mission an hour ago, they must've left by now. But Tatsumi's team is available should I call him?" Hibari asked.

"Very well, tell them to mobilize at once." She commanded. "And send them the coordinates where the last signal of the 1st Unit's coms disappeared."

"Yes Major."

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to them." Tsubaki prayed.

"Major I think we have a problem!" Hibari abruptly stood up.

"What is it Hibari?" She asked, moving to Hibari's side as her eyes widened, "That's- that's Vajra territory! Hibari, tell Tatsumi's team to hurry!"

"Yes Major! Defense Unit is ready to mobilize in 3,2, 1. Defense Unit is on their way."

"Major!" Azuma shouted.

"What is it now?!" She shouted in annoyance, her voice echoing throughout the lab.

"I'm sorry Major but we got a signal from the 3rd new type's armlet and it looks like she's heading towards 1st Unit's direction."

"What?" She asked in confusion as she rushed to the male scientist's side.

**-With 1st Unit-**

"Lenka! Kota! how are you guys holding up back there?" Lindow shouted from up front.

"We're good Lindow but Alisa's hurting pretty badly." Lenka replied.

"Shouldn't we rest for a bit? I think her leg is getting worse by the minute." Kota asked, eyeing Alisa's leg.

Sakuya looked at Lindow, worry evident on her face. She quickly went to Alisa's side and felt her forehead. "This is bad she's running a fever."

"What? Now?" Lindow asked.

"This isn't good Lindow. We should look for shelter before an aragami finds us quick." Soma intervened.

"Soma's right Lindow, with Alisa's current condition she can't move at the moment and Lenka and Kota are already tired." Sakuya stated.

"Alright, Soma stay here in case an aragami comes, I'll go ahead and look for somewhere we can stay." Lindow commanded.

Soma only nodded in agreement, readying his God Arc. Kota slowly got down on his knees and leaned Alisa on a boulder with Sakuya's help as Lenka readied his God Arc as well.

"Stay safe Lindow" Lenka bid.

"I will kid." Lindow said as he took off to find shelter.

"Sakuya we should probably find somewhere to stay at the moment, the heat isn't helping Alisa's condition one bit." Kota asked as he bandaged Alisa's leg. The old dressing was getting really dirty and if they left it like that the wound could've gotten infected.

Alisa winced as Kota tightly tied the bandaged.

"Sorry Alisa." Kota apologized.

"No worries Ko-Kota." Alisa panted, opening one eye.

They were still near the dangers of the city and Soma prayed that they wouldn't come across an aragami. Battling here was totally risky. The buildings could collapse on them even by just swinging their God Arcs.

Kota frowned and looked at Sakuya. "She needs help."

"I know Kota. I just hope that HQ sent search teams for us." Sakuya replied.

"It's pass the 24 hour rule I'm sure that Hibari has reported our delay to the Major." Soma intervened.

"Soma's right, let's just try to be positive. I'm sure a search team is looking for us right now." Lenka added.

Sakuya only sighed and mentally slapped herself. _I'm the second commander in this team, I need to be strong for them._

"Sakuya" Soma called out.

Sakuya looked up, breath hitching when she saw everyone was looking at her, even Alisa.

"I don't normally say this but you need to put your head on the game and don't let yourself get distracted by unwanted thoughts."

"Soma" Sakuya whispered, "I never knew you were so positive."

"I'm not" Soma countered.

"Soma's right Sakuya." Lenka said.

"Yeah! After all we're the 1st Unit! No aragami can beat us!" Kota cheered.

Alisa smiled and held Sakuya's hand. "We're family now right? and family always stick together no matter what happens."

Sakuya was at lost for words, here she was being treated like a scared child. She wasn't a child but she was afraid.

"It's alright to feel scared Sakuya, remember we're in this together." Alisa added, weakly smiling before passing out.

"Hey Alisa! Alisa!" Sakuya shouted, shaking Alisa's form.

All of sudden Soma felt the all too familiar tingling sensation of nervousness. An aragami was lurking near them..

"This isn't good." Soma said, "Kota, Lenka, can you carry Alisa? We'll look for Lindow. I just got a feeling if we stay here much longer an aragami will find us."

"Are you sure Soma?" Sakuya asked, holding on to Alisa.

"Have my instincts failed us before?" Soma replied.

Sakuya only pursed her lips. She knew Soma was right.

"Kota, Lenka let's go." Sakuya commanded.

"What about Alisa?" Lenka asked.

"She'll be in more danger if we stay here. Look Soma's instincts haven't failed us before and has saved our lives many times. If he says we're not safe here then it's not. An aragami must be lurking nearby. Let's go before it finds us. We'll have trouble dealing the aragami if the're are many of them." Sakuya stated.

Lenka only nodded before turning his attention to Kota.  
"Kota in case an aragami comes you'll be able to help take it down if it's running towards us. I'll carry Alisa."

"Lenka, are you sure it's alright?" Kota asked still helping him with Alisa.

"Yes Kota, she's not heavy I'll be fine." Lenka assured.

"Alright if you say so!"

"Are we done here?" Soma asked, looking at everyone who only nodded at him.

"Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**-At Fenrir-**

"Major Amamiya! First Unit hasn't arrived yet, it has been approximately 26 hours since their last report." Hibari stated as she looked at the monitor. "Do you think something happened to them on their way back here Major?"

"Definitely and since we can't reach them by com it only adds up to my worries. They might have been attacked by an aragami." Tsubaki replied, already thinking about the many possibilities that have delayed the First Unit from returning to base. "Hibari, is Karel's team available?"

"No Major, 2nd Unit has been given a mission an hour ago, they must've left by now. But Tatsumi's team is available should I call him?" Hibari asked.

"Very well, tell them to mobilize at once." She commanded. "And send them the coordinates where the last signal of the 1st Unit's coms disappeared."

"Yes Major."

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to them." Tsubaki prayed.

"Major I think we have a problem!" Hibari abruptly stood up.

"What is it Hibari?" She asked, moving to Hibari's side as her eyes widened, "That's- that's Vajra territory! Hibari, tell Tatsumi's team to hurry!"

"Yes Major! Defense Unit is ready to mobilize in 3,2, 1. Defense Unit is on their way."

"Major!" Azuma shouted.

"What is it now?!" She shouted in annoyance, her voice echoing throughout the lab.

"I'm sorry Major but we got a signal from the 3rd new type's armlet and it looks like she's heading towards 1st Unit's direction."

"What?" She asked in confusion as she rushed to the male scientist's side.

**-With 1st Unit-**

"Lenka! Kota! how are you guys holding up back there?" Lindow shouted from up front.

"We're good Lindow but Alisa's hurting pretty badly." Lenka replied.

"Shouldn't we rest for a bit? I think her leg is getting worse by the minute." Kota asked, eyeing Alisa's leg.

Sakuya looked at Lindow, worry evident on her face. She quickly went to Alisa's side and felt her forehead. "This is bad she's running a fever."

"What? Now?" Lindow asked.

"This isn't good Lindow. We should look for shelter before an aragami finds us quick." Soma intervened.

"Soma's right Lindow, with Alisa's current condition she can't move at the moment and Lenka and Kota are already tired." Sakuya stated.

"Alright, Soma stay here in case an aragami comes, I'll go ahead and look for somewhere we can stay." Lindow commanded.

Soma only nodded in agreement, readying his God Arc. Kota slowly got down on his knees and leaned Alisa on a boulder with Sakuya's help as Lenka readied his God Arc as well.

"Stay safe Lindow" Lenka bid.

"I will kid." Lindow said as he took off to find shelter.

"Sakuya we should probably find somewhere to stay at the moment, the heat isn't helping Alisa's condition one bit." Kota asked as he bandaged Alisa's leg. The old dressing was getting really dirty and if they left it like that the wound could've gotten infected.

Alisa winced as Kota tightly tied the bandaged.

"Sorry Alisa." Kota apologized.

"No worries Ko-Kota." Alisa panted, opening one eye.

They were still near the dangers of the city and Soma prayed that they wouldn't come across an aragami. Battling here was totally risky. The buildings could collapse on them even by just swinging their God Arcs.

Kota frowned and looked at Sakuya. "She needs help."

"I know Kota. I just hope that HQ sent search teams for us." Sakuya replied.

"It's pass the 24 hour rule I'm sure that Hibari has reported our delay to the Major." Soma intervened.

"Soma's right, let's just try to be positive. I'm sure a search team is looking for us right now." Lenka added.

Sakuya only sighed and mentally slapped herself. _I'm the second commander in this team, I need to be strong for them._

"Sakuya" Soma called out.

Sakuya looked up, breath hitching when she saw everyone was looking at her, even Alisa.

"I don't normally say this but you need to put your head on the game and don't let yourself get distracted by unwanted thoughts."

"Soma" Sakuya whispered, "I never knew you were so positive."

"I'm not" Soma countered.

"Soma's right Sakuya." Lenka said.

"Yeah! After all we're the 1st Unit! No aragami can beat us!" Kota cheered.

Alisa smiled and held Sakuya's hand. "We're family now right? and family always stick together no matter what happens."

Sakuya was at lost for words, here she was being treated like a scared child. She wasn't a child but she was afraid.

"It's alright to feel scared Sakuya, remember we're in this together." Alisa added, weakly smiling before passing out.

"Hey Alisa! Alisa!" Sakuya shouted, shaking Alisa's form.

All of sudden Soma felt the all too familiar tingling sensation of nervousness. An aragami was lurking near them..

"This isn't good." Soma said, "Kota, Lenka, can you carry Alisa? We'll look for Lindow. I just got a feeling if we stay here much longer an aragami will find us."

"Are you sure Soma?" Sakuya asked, holding on to Alisa.

"Have my instincts failed us before?" Soma replied.

Sakuya only pursed her lips. She knew Soma was right.

"Kota, Lenka let's go." Sakuya commanded.

"What about Alisa?" Lenka asked.

"She'll be in more danger if we stay here. Look Soma's instincts haven't failed us before and has saved our lives many times. If he says we're not safe here then it's not. An aragami must be lurking nearby. Let's go before it finds us. We'll have trouble dealing the aragami if the're are many of them." Sakuya stated.

Lenka only nodded before turning his attention to Kota.  
"Kota in case an aragami comes you'll be able to help take it down if it's running towards us. I'll carry Alisa."

"Lenka, are you sure it's alright?" Kota asked still helping him with Alisa.

"Yes Kota, she's not heavy I'll be fine." Lenka assured.

"Alright if you say so!"

"Are we done here?" Soma asked, looking at everyone who only nodded at him.

"Then let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Lindow screamed as he tore the flesh of the Vajra that attacked him. Panting, he looked at the other 2 Vajras growling at him, readying themselves to attack.

After Lindow separated from the others, he soon found out that a few Vajras were tailing him from afar and Lindow purposely lured them inside a building that was used to be called a museum. The roof had completely collapsed leaving the floor littered with debris. It was perfect. Lindow wouldn't be worried about anything collapsing on him when the Vajras would jump around.

"Will you just quit attacking people for once!" Lindow screamed as he charged at them, turning on the chainsaw part of his God Arc. The Vajra that was too slow in dodging met with Lindow's God Arc, roaring in pain before falling to ground.

"Now, for the last one." Lindow said as he swung his God Arc on his shoulder. "You guys wouldn't let me rest it's only fair if I didn't let you too."

The Vajra quickly backed up and jumped, sending a massive shock wave of electricity in the air. Lindow grunted as he shielded himself with his God Arc, his skin and muscles tingling from the electricity.

Quickly putting the shield away Lindow charged at the Vajra, swinging his God Arc. The Vajra dodged and leaped before his God Arc could get close.

Landing behind him, the Vajra swung its gigantic paw, catching him off guard. The Vajra tore Lindow's Commander jacket and even his back, knocking Lindow to a nearby wall, luckily the wall didn't collapse upon impact.

Lindow slowly sat up, coughing up tons of blood as he moved, leaning himself on the wall and stretching his legs out.

"Am I really gonna die like this?" He said to himself, struggling to get a cigarette out of his pocket, chuckling when he couldn't get the damn stick out.

"Seriously? It's only been 2 hours and you go die on us. That's pretty weak Lindow."

Lindow didn't even care to look up, he knew who's voice it was. "Really now Soma? Didn't I gave orders to stay still?" He didn't know that Soma had already left, fighting the Vajra that injured him and it didn't come off as a surprise when Sakuya replied.

"We did as you ordered Lindow but an aragami was moving close to us, we needed to move." Sakuya said, gasping as she took in his state and quickly rushing to his side. "What happened?"

"Damn Vajras decided to come and play with this guy." Lindow grinned. "It wasn't fair though, it was 6 vs 1."

"Lindow...you idiot." Sakuya smiled, relieved that he could still tell jokes about his predicament, it only meant that he wasn't dying.

"Where's Alisa?" Lindow asked.

"Over here!" Lenka shouted before approaching them. "Kota's helping Soma fight off the Vajra, we need to get out of here before more of them come."

"Go Soma!"

Everyone looked to where Kota and Soma were fighting, which was only a few meters away from them, and it seemed Soma took down the Vajra with his Charge Crush.

"We need to go now." Lindow stated, slowly moving to stand with Sakuya's help.

"Kota back up!" Soma suddenly shouted followed by multiple loud roars were heard.

"Oh no, more Vajra came!" Sakuya gasped.

"That's kinda obvious Sakuya." Soma snickered as he jumped in front of them, followed by Kota and before they knew it the 1st unit was surrounded by 7 Vajras.

Soma backed up a bit as a Vajra came closer to them. "Lindow what do we do? We can't fight them like this. It's too dangerous."

Lindow grabbed Soma's shoulder, clearly fighting his body to keep standing. "I'll distract them while you guys make a run for it."

"Don't be an idiot Lindow! We're not leaving you behind!" Sakuya angrily shouted.

"Sakuya's right! We're not leaving anyone behind!" Kota shouted as he let out a barrage of bullets on the Vajra that was getting close.

The Vajra roared but Kota kept hitting him with bullets.

"Kota! Don't be so reckless! You'll use up all your ammo!" Sakuya shouted but it was too late, Kota paled as he heard a click, indicating that he had just ran out of bullets.

"Kota!" Lenka shouted as he quickly put Alisa down near the wall so she could lean and quickly took aim of the Vajra that was about to attack Kota.

"Get back Kota!"

Kota did as what Lenka told him to, stumbling a bit. "I'm sorry Lenka."

"It's fine, but don't be so reckless next time." Lenka said as he took aim at another Vajra who was also getting close.

Sakuya was still helping Lindow stand and Soma cursed himself. He couldn't use Charge Crush, he didn't have enough momentum and running on debris wasn't pleasant.

Suddenly a Vajra at the back roared and leaped in the air.

"Everyone get down now!" Lindow shouted before the Vajra let out a massive thunderbolt, showering the entire vicinity with electricity.

Everyone got thrown a few meters away, paralyzed by the Vajra's power.

Soma, who was still conscious tried to crawl to his God Arc, wincing when jagged cement below him scratched his skin. His God Arc was only a few feet away from him, his muscles tensing and contracting every time he moved.

Suddenly, Soma heard a scream, his eyes widened when he realized who the scream belonged to. Looking to his side, he saw Sakuya covering Alisa's body with hers as the Vajra's paw crushed her left arm.

"S-sakuy-a, Ali-lisa"

Moving his head again, he saw Lenka and Lindow trying to crawl their way to their God Arcs as well.

Soma's eyes widened as he saw the Vajras getting close to them, he wasn't worried about the fact that a Vajra might be behind him all he cared was saving them. Soma couldn't lose them, they were the only people that actually cared about him. They didn't fear him nor ran away from him, even if he was a huge jerk towards them they never left him.

Then all of a sudden a huge weight was present on Soma's back, the debris below him felt like dull knives now.

Right now, Soma dreaded this very moment, being so helpless. Soma coughed up blood as the Vajra put more pressure on his back, his ribs on the brink of cracking. Sakuya's screams continued and then Soma remembered someone.

_Kota!_

Soma tried his best to look around with only his head. Moving his head from left to right trying to find the boy. He never hated the him, in fact Soma had considered him as family when Kota treated him like he was actually a person. Even if he was such a loudmouth, he was the team's cheerleader.

Just then a Vajra landed in front of Soma, trying not to scream in anger when he saw what was in between the Vajra's mouth. Soma banged his head to the ground, blood seeping from his forehead. He failed them, his friends, his family, his ONLY family. Now they were just gonna be Vajra food.

Soma continued to curse his luck but as he was about to look up he saw a very bright light accompanied by a loud boom enough to make him go deaf.

The Vajras roared, rearing onto their hind legs, a shot of adrenaline coursed through Soma's body as he lifted himself off the ground and caught Kota before he crashed on the ground. Lenka was the same, he was already kneeling beside Sakuya's and Alisa's bodies and Lindow was standing up, using his God Arc as a cane.

Somehow he needed to find a way to escape but when the flash grenade ended the Vajras went into a frenzy, stomping on everything. Soma nearly got crushed by a Vajra's paw but luckily he was fast enough to dodge even with him holding Kota.

He managed to get to where everyone else was before all the Vajras looked at them angrily.

"Everyone, I'm so-sorry" Lindow said, head bowed. Lenka was gritting his teeth and his hand clenched on his God arc tightly before abruptly standing up.

"No! We can still fight! We'll fight to the very end!" Lenka shouted before he charged towards the Vajras, letting out a barrage of bullets before transforming his God Arc into a blade.

"Lenka! Don't be so reckless! You'll get killed!" Lindow shouted but Lenka just ignored him and kept slashing at the Vajras.

"He's right Lindow. I don't wanna go down without a fight." Soma said as he laid Kota next to Sakuya's body. "I'm a God Eater after all."

Soma grabbed his God Arc and looked at Lindow, "They're still alive protect them."

Lindow's face darkened before a grin graced his bruised face as he scratched the back of his neck. "Who knew I'd be taking orders from you eh Soma?"

"Shut up old man." Soma said before running off to join Lenka.

Soma screamed as he charged at the aragami. "Damn you bastards!" He screamed as he swung his God Arc to the ground, letting out a burst of oracle energy, taking out one Vajra.

"Not bad." Lenka shouted.

"Less talking more exterminating." Soma grunted.

"Yes sir!" Lenka exclaimed but then noticed the Vajras have gotten many. "Is it me or did they just multiplied?"

"Great, the ruckus must've alerted other Vajras." Soma disdainfully said, looking behind him, he was relieved to see that Sakuya was conscious not aware that a Vajra was jumping towards him.

"Soma! Watch out!" Lenka shouted but before Soma could register what was happening, he was suddenly met with the sight of a God Arc devouring the Vajra that almost pounced on him.

The orange-haired figure swung her God Arc back, blood splattering on the ground as the girl ripped her devouring Arc from the fallen Vajra. Soma stared at her from behind, eyes wide with shock.

"What happened to "not going down without a fight"?" The figure asked staring at Soma with cold crimson eyes. Lenka, Lindow as well as Sakuya stared at the unknown person with shock evident on their faces.

Soma couldn't look away, it felt like he was in a trance. Heart beating fast and hands clammy with sweat, Soma had never felt like this before and when the girl parted her lips Soma let out a shudder.

"Katze...Katze VonMaister reporting for duty."


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~

The entire office had gone quiet when the male scientist mentioned the used to be missing God Eater's name. No one uttered a single word nor sound. Katze VonMaister's appearance was a total surprise to the entire Fenrir research unit. The girl had disappeared for an entire week and there had been no clear signals from her armlet.

Tsubaki swallowed a lump in her throat as she eyed the monitor. By now, Katze had met up with Lindow's Unit.

"Major?" A voice sounded in her left ear.

Putting her forefinger over the com piece in her ear, she pressed a button, signalling that she was receiving the call.

"Yes Tatsumi?"

"I have reached Lindow's Unit and we are safely evacuating them."

"What's their status?"

"...."

"Tatsumi, I asked a question. What's their status?" Tsubaki repeated, a hint of frustration and worry in her voice.

"The 1st Unit isn't doing so well. They got attacked by a herd of Vajras."

Tsubaki held her breath, thinking about the the worse case scenario.

"What?! Are there fatalities?!"

"If you count the Vajras as casualties then yes. The entire herd looked like it was slaughtered. Not like any damage I've seen from our God Arcs before, not even a Buster Blade's charge crush can do damage like this without the ground being affected."

"I see. How are Lindow and the others?"

"Lindow, Soma, Lenka, Sakuya, Alisa and Kota have been incapacitated, with Sakuya, Lindow and Kota having the worst of the injuries."

"Alright, come right back to HQ once you're done, understood?"

"Yes Major....and Major?"

"It's the girl isn't it?"

"Yes Major but ho-"

"Take her with you and tell her that she has some explaining to do."

"Roger that Major. Tatsumi out."

The Major sighed as she heard the call end. Massaging her temple as she turned her attention to Hibari.

"Hibari, tell the medical unit to get ready and meet the 4th Unit at the main entrance."

"Yes Major! The medical unit is now preparing."

"Good. Now put Director Schicksal on the monitor."

"Yes Major. Call linking in 3,2...1."

The monitor flashed before a man with light blonde hair appeared on the bright screen.

"You called Major?"

"Director, the God Eater known as Katze VonMaister from the German Branch has finally been found, well...sighted."

"That's wonderful news Major. I shall call the German Branch later and inform them. Where is she?"

"With the 1st and 4th Unit Director. Tatsumi's team was assigned to rescue the 1st Unit who encountered trouble on their way home from a mission in the Old City. They are heading back to HQ as we speak."

"Alright. See to it that my God Eaters come back in one piece."

"Yes Director." The Major said as she saluted.

"Also, send me a report about VonMaister's disappearance. I want answers and how and why the plane crashed."

"Roger."

"That will be all." The Director said before the screen went black.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Soma's POV**

My eyes snapped open as I abruptly sat up, quickly clutching my stomach when I felt a slight pang of pain. Groaning, I was about to fall back to the comforts of the oh so wonderful bed when realization dawned upon me. Everything that had happened with the Vajras came flooding in my mind.

"If you're looking for your friends. I can assure you, they are alive and well."

A voice sounded from my left, I quickly turned, my breath hitching when I saw the owner of the voice.

Katze was leaning on the wall near me. Looking like she was about to snap or something. Her crimson eyes that caught my attention when she appeared sent shivers up my spine, even until now.

_Woah_

Realizing that I was in the infirmary I let myself relax. It was my private room. Three monitors and the bias factor reading to my left was proof of that. 

"Why are you here?" I asked. Trying hard to sound annoyed.

"If I had a choice would I even be here?" She snapped back at me. The coldness and harshness in her voice made me silent for a few moments. The way she said it made me kinda sad. 

Only a tiny little bit.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. The silence bothering me a bit. I looked up and saw her turning her back towards me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Does it matter?" She said. Heading towards the door.

"Get your ass in Sakaki's lab you punk." She suddenly said which made me confused. "The Major told me to tell you that once you've woken up."

I simply nodded and watched as she disappeared behind the metallic door.

Groaning, I slowly stood up. Wanting to sleep after that "traumatic" experience.

I scratched the back of my head and yawned, cringing when I saw my trash bin, it still had puke in it. 

_Was the Janitor on day off or something? God._

When I arrived, everyone was already there, even Kota, who was hanging from a Vajra's mouth a while ago. Damn kids heal fast. Oh wait, I'm an idiot. I forgot about the P53 and it's ability to enhance human cells.

I took a seat next to Lindow, as always, before Doctor Sakaki's all too cheerful voice made itself known.

"Ahh looks like everyone is here." He started, standing up and walking towards the middle of the room. Then I realized that Major Amamiya wasn't here yet.

"If you're wondering where the Major is, she's with the Director. Both of them will be joining us in a moment."

And right after Doctor Sakaki said it, as if on cue, both the Major and the Director came in.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Sakaki grinned.

"Hmh, devil indeed." I said silently to myself.

"Welcome Director."

"Please Paylor, old friend. Johannes will do." Johannes said, chuckling a bit before walking towards Sakaki and standing beside him.

"You all are probably wondering why you're called to be here especially since all of your are still in the process of recovering."

"Hmh"

"Thank you Soma for that response." He said, looking at my way while smiling. I just turned head and ignored him. Like always.

"Since the 1st Unit was assigned to the new types it would be fair if all of the members knew what happened to you Katze." Johannes said.

All eyes where now on Katze and now that I think about it. Many questions did arise from her disappearance. By now, I was all ears.

Katze just sighed, continuing to lean on the wall, unshaken by the obvious interrogation.

"Your disappearance did cause a lot of commotion Ms. VonMaister. I think it's fair if you told us what happened." Sakaki chimed in.

"Fine." She said, standing straight. "We were attacked by an Ouroborous. The signal showed that the plane was above its territory, even though they are not the type to be territorial, the plane's cloaking device must've been emitting some weird pulse and before we knew it, a tentacle had wrapped itself on the plane's tail. The entire crew and I managed to get off the plane but we were separated."

"A weird pulse you say?" Sakaki asked, clearly curious about the ordeal. "Continue."

"The entire crew got eaten by aragami and well I wasn't in the best position either. I landed near a herd of Kongous and Ogretails in an abandoned village. I killed all of them and managed to salvage what I could find in the village, I stayed in the city before I heard Vajras in the distance, went to investigate, that's when I found them." Katze said, pointing at Lindow.

"But that doesn't explain why your signal vanished." Johannes cut in.

"Oh that, it's because my God Arc devoured too many cores."

"Too many cores? That's impossible, that has never happened before."

"Well my God Arc isn't the same as the ones you've got here."

"If you say it like that then maybe but-"

"My God Arc was custom made and it's the only of one of its kind. It has an internal God Arc system that allows me to change the height of my scythe."

"An internal system you say? That's why Licca was so perplexed about your God Arc."

"Hmh"

"Well, I suppose that will suffice for now." Johannes stated, calculating something in his mind. "Would you mind coming to the infirmary later? It'll only be a medical check-up."

Katze only nodded in response.

"And as for all of you, you can rest now." Johanne bid.

Both the Director and Major exited the lab, followed by Sakaki.

I was about to stand up when Lindow called out my name.

"Hey Soma! Have you forgotten? This lady here is assigned to you." He said while grinning.

_I swear I hate his guts sometimes._

"Oh that's right Soma." Sakuya gleefully said, pushing both Alisa and Lenka to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Sakuya!" Lenka whined.

"We'll be training!" Sakuya happily replied but also glared at the same time which made Lenka shut his mouth.

"O-oka..aay"

Alisa who already knew what Lindow and Sakuya were getting on reluctantly went out, waving at Soma with a cheerful smile.

Soma only frowned more at this as he watched Kota get dragged by Lindow.

"Hey Lindow! Ow! Watch it! I'm injured remember?! Hey are you listening!? Lindow!"

Sighing, Soma looked at Katze who apparently wasn't bothered by the entire ordeal.

"Uhh, I'm Soma." I said, trying to sound nice and not angry but it ended up sounding like a grunt.

"I know." Katze replied instantly.

By now, I was at lost for words, cursing myself for feeling so stupid.

**Katze's POV**

I watched as Soma cursed at himself and smirked. I swear boys are so simple minded.

I lightly pushed myself off of the wall that I was leaning on and walked up to him, poking his cheek when he didn't notice me approaching him.

**Soma's POV**

I jumped when something poked me and I literally jumped back when I saw Katze near me and for some reason my face was heating up.

Coughing, I stood straight and gained my composure, ignoring the humiliating situation a second ago. I bet this was what Lindow and Sakuya wanted. Those sly foxes.

"I'm hungry." I heard Katze say.

"Then let's go find something to eat. We can't exactly go on missions with an empty stomach." I said trying to sound professional.

"I can"

"Huh? Wait what?" I looked at Katze again but she was already heading towards the exit.

"Hey wait up!"

I ran until I finally caught up to her.

"Where's the dining hall?"

"Just follow me." I said as I walked to the left corridor. "So don't you guys get fed in Germany?"

"We do. I just hate the food there."

_Oh._

_Think Soma._

"That attack btw."

"Hmh?"

"That attack you used on the Vajras. I never seen it before."

"It's called the Circular Fang. Only Variant Scythe users can do that attack."

_Well, that explains it._

"Variant Scythe? I've never heard of a God Arc called that. Are those a thing in Germany?"

"Yes but users who are compatible with that kind of God Arc are rare."

"Well you are rare." I smirked, finally getting used to her presence.

"If you're trying to flirt, it's useless and I'm a special case. The God Arc I'm using was custom made for me since no God Arc could keep up with my bias factor compatibility."

"I know, you said that a few minutes ago in the lab."

"Hmh."

"Hey, I was assigned to you. The least I could do is to help you out a bit." I smirked again before noticing that we were already at the dining hall.

"We're here. Just ask anything, the chefs are really enthusiastic about preparing asked meals."

"Hmh"

"Since I got my rations today, I'll see you at the Den later and I'll give you a short tour and briefing about the things that you should know about Fenrir."

"Hmh"

"I'm off then. See ya." I waved as I started walking off.

"Soma?" I heard Katze say, I turned and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked, heart beating loudly.

_She said my name._

"You looked cute when you got flustered a while ago." She said with a blank face before walking inside the dining hall.

I was at lost for words and the usual spunk I had just went down the drain.

My face was already red, lips pursed as I tried to recover from what she just said.

_This is Lindow's fault! And I bet that Major was in it too! As well as that damn Sakuya!_

"Damn it." I whispered to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:// Heyyooooo I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter *^* lemme know what you lovely people think about it.


End file.
